customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Antonio's Favorite Show (Season 3 video, Thevideotour1's version)
Antonio's Favorite Show is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 released on December 9, 1995. Plot Barney, Kylo Ren and their friends attempt to save Antonio's favorite TV show "Ghostwriter" from being cancelled. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Kylo Ren (Josh Brolin) (scenes cut) *Mr. Clark (Robin Williams) *Entire Crew of Ghostwriter *Producer of Ghostwriter (George Barimo) *Prop Master of Ghostwriter (Andy Lassman) *Prop Makers of Ghostwriter (Joel Barkow, Rachel Weinzimer, Diane Lederman, and Edward Drohan) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Bruno (Michael Caloz) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Naoko (Megan Miyahira) *Reese (Lisa Ortiz) *Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) *Juno (Tim Proctor) *Julie (Suzanna Wetzel) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #It's OK to Cry #Every Sperm is Scared #Mish Mash Soup #Animals in Motion #Hungarian Rhapsody No.2 #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3-4 Pilots voice and 1993-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3-4 Pilots voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3-4 Pilots voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Are We There Yet?". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "On the Move". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Classical Cleanup". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Season 3". *The version of I Love You is a mix of arrangements from "Season 3" and "Barney's Talent Show" and a mix of vocals from "Fun and Games" and "Once Upon a Time". *When Min yells "OACHA!!!" while testing her nunchuck, the sound clip is voiced by Girl 1 (voiced by Carrie Savage) from "Soul Calibur 3". *This took place on February 14, 1995, due to when Ghostwriter is canceled. *The studio set for Ghostwriter is inside Fort Greene, Brooklyn. *One of the times Barney isn't seen coming to life nor turning back to a doll. *The scene where Kylo Ren yells "Baby Bop, you fool this will be your time to join me, now give me your fucking information, before I kill you!!!" and threatens Baby Bop with a lightsaber and kills her is deleted from the original, Nick Jr., and WDMC releases. The scene is kept intact on Nickelodeon and Columbia TriStar Home Video releases. *The original release (as well as the Nickelodeon/Nick Jr and Columbia TriStar Home Video VHS release) is closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Education Foundation. The WDMC release is closed-captioned Captions Inc. Los Angeles. *Kylo Ren is portrayed by Adam Driver Quotes Quote 1: *Kylo Ren: Min, your nunchuck is going to be neat. *Min: It will be, Kylo Ren. By the way, what is a nunchuck? *Kylo Ren: Well, a nunchuck is a very fucking special weapon. It consists of two sticks connected with a chain or a rope so what kind of question is that?. *Min: Oh, I get it. *(Min creates a nunchuck as a weapon. She uses a drill to make a nunchuck with two rib bones and a chain) *Antonio: (crying) Min! Min, it's so bad! It's so bad! (he looks at his notebook to see that Ghostwriter is cancelled) *Min: Look, Antonio. I took two rib bones and made 'em into a weapon. (she tests her weapon, then yells) OACHA!!! (she breaks the glass bottle with her weapon) *Kylo Ren: Antonio, stop crying like a baby! *Antonio: Ren, it was awful! I had a horrible report! Ghostwriter is cancelled! *Kylo Ren Oh, I don't give a shit, Antonio. *(Baby Bop, BJ, and the rest of the kids walk over to Kylo Ren, Antonio, and Min) *Juno: What is it? *Antonio: I looked at the newspaper and Ghostwriter is cancelled. *Juno: Sorry to hear that, Antonio. Kylo Ren, does this mean we can go to the studio and see how Ghostwriter is cancelled?! *Kylo Ren: Sure! I can take care of that. (he uses his power to teleport to the studio) Quote 2: *(Kylo Ren and their friends go into Fort Greene, Brooklyn to see how Ghostrider is made) *Bruno: Wow! *Antonio: It's the set of Ghostwriter! *Stacy: It looks just like it's on TV! *Ishtar: Except the people are grown-ups. *Kylo Ren: Well, then,take a look. (scowls) *Mr. Clark: Hey!! You supposed to be here?! *Reese: Hey, you're Mr. Clark, right? *Mr. Clark: Yeah?!? How do you know my name is Mr. Clark? *Reese: You're a policeman. *Mr. Clark: Of course. Who are you? *Kylo Ren: This is Mr. Clark. *All: (except Kylo Ren) 'Sup, Mr. Clark. *Mr. Jack: What're you doing' here? *Reese: Your car's on fire! *Mr. Clark: My hatchback?! On my way, baby!! *Juno: Later, Mr. Clark. *Shawn: He's nice. *Kylo Ren: Shawn's wrong, BJ. *BJ: I believe, so. *(Baby Bop squeezes Ishtar's thighs) *Ishtar: Baby Bop, can you stop squeezing my thighs? It fucking hurts! *Baby Bop: Oops. Sorry, Ishtar and stop using that language. *Ishtar: There, see this guy? He loves to cuddle! Go get some! *(Baby Bop runs up to Andy and squeezes his thighs) *Andy: Ow! *Juno: Where's the bathroom? *BJ: Um, probably that way. *Juno: Will you come with me? *BJ: No, I won't. *Juno: Why not. *BJ: Because you're a grownup and you can go to the bathroom by yourself. *Juno: Okay, I will. (he goes to the bathroom by himself) *Antonio: Hey, guys! Check this out! You can see what the room looks like. They have different computers. (he goes on the computer) Wow! In here, you can solve the mystery by typing the words on a word document. *Reese: That's really good, Antonio, but it seems like you can't play with these kinds of stuff. *Antonio: What do you mean? *Reese: Well, you need to get off the computer. The crew is gonna move things out of the studio. *Antonio: No, they won't. *Reese: Yes, they will. *Antonio: No, they won't. *Kylo Ren: You two stop arguing! *Reese: Oh, sorry Kylo. *George: Oh, hello? Can I help you? *Julie: I don't know. What are you? *George: I am George Barimo, the-- *Antonio: The producer of Ghostwriter?! *George: Yes, I am. *(Antonio steps on George's foot) *George: OWWWWWWWW!!! What was that for?!! *Antonio: To make your foot hurt! For canceling my favorite TV show! *Kylo Ren: Antonio, that's not really nice you're going to your room this instant! *Antonio: Oh! Sorry! *George: All right, listen-- *Min: Antonio, producers don't cancel shows. *Kylo Ren: I agree with Min. *George: Yeah. I'm more upset than anyone. *Antonio: No than me! Oh! (he sees the prop makers moving things) Please tell these guys to stop moving things! *George: I can't do that! *Kylo Ren: Okay, everyone! Take five! *(the crew leaves) *Stacy: Hey, you. Where's that green dinosaur with the yellow blanket that was on your leg? *Andy: Well, I think she climbed up there and crawled inside that stage light. *Baby Bop: That's me! *Kylo Ren: Baby Bop! What the hell are you doing in that stage light? *Baby Bop: I was just telling a talking computer where the studio camera is. *Kylo Ren: Ishtar, tell that stupid Baby Bop to get down or I will finger her vagina in front of all of you. *Ishtar: Baby Bop, get down before he touches your private parts in front of us!! *Baby Bop: Just a moment! *Ishtar: Oh, dear. Well, just help me get her, all right? *Andy: I'm on a break. (he leaves) *Antonio: (pulls on George's shirt) You have to save the show!!! *George: I tried! I did everything I could! *Antonio: But you can't throw this entire world away! Is that right, Ishtar?! *Ishtar: Yeah, I've got a situation with Baby Bop here. *Antonio: Yeah, right. *Kylo Ren: It looks like it, Antonio. *George: Look, kid, I just think-- *Antonio: I mean...this is the computer where the Ghostwriter kids solve the mystery by typing things up on the word document. (he walks over the computer) *George: Antonio, don't go on the computer. The crew is taking stuff away. *Antonio: Yes. I know that. Kylo Ren, why does is the show cancelled?! *Kylo Ren: Well, Antonio, you know the answer. *Antonio: Cancellation?!! *Shawn: What's that supposed to mean?!! *Kylo Ren: Well, cancellation refers to the termination of a program by a network, typically because of low viewership, financial losses, or unfavorable critical reviews and stop asking me stupid questions. *Antonio: Oh, I understand. So that's what cancellation means, right? *(George's phone beeps) *Antonio: B'doop, b'doop. *George: Look, my phone just beeped. I've got to go play tennis. (he leaves) *Antonio: Wait! But Mr. Barimo, I'll go play tennis with you! (he follows George) *Ishtar: Aw, seriously, Baby Bop, Kylo Ren's going to ground you! *(cuts to Antonio running over George) *Antonio: Mr. Barimo! *George: I'm sorry! The show is cancelled! *Antonio: Hey! Don't get in the car! *(George gets in the car) *Antonio: Don't start the car! *(George starts the car) *Antonio: Oh, you started the car! *Kylo Ren: (enters outside)Antonio you're in trouble with me! (he and Antonio get back in) Baby Bop! Come down this instant or you will be in trouble like he is! *Baby Bop: I am coming down. (slips off the stage light and falls down to the floor) AAAAAAAAAH! (lands on the floor, then gets up) Ow. *BJ: Sissy! *Kylo Ren: Baby Bop, you fool this will be your time to join me, now give me your fucking information, before I kill you!!! (he pulls his lightsaber out and threatens to kill her.) *Kylo Ren: Are you scared? *Baby Bop: Yep, Kylo. But my knees hurt a bit. But they will get better. *Kylo Ren: What are we waiting for? Let's go solve the problem, gang! *Antonio: Kylo Ren, I can't believe fucking Mr. Barimo's gone. *Kylo Ren: Yeah, the show is cancelled. I guess we have to do something else and quit cussing. *Antonio: (crying) But, Kylo Ren, I want the show to go on you fucking complete cunt. *Kylo Ren: (angry) Oh, stop your crying, Antonio. You do not ever call me a cunt. Antonio, I'm sick of your fucking whining more likely you are as bad as Stacy and further more I hate you crying is Beth's job now get lost. *(music starts to "Fuck the Government") Quote 3: *Naoko: (after the song Fuck the Government) So, Kylo Ren, are we going back to school? *Kylo Ren: No *Shawn: You do?! *(Music starts for Every Sperm is Sacred) Previews Barney Home Video version Opening Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Season 3 videos